


Time Off for Bad Behavior

by Anonymous



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets tied up, thanks to Changmin, but he isn't prepared for his lover's latest crazy idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off for Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpidEMcD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidEMcD/gifts).



> it's probs totes obvi that i'm not a true member of this fandom, but oh well. enjoy the cracky smut anyway!

The room was dark, and Yunho was face down in quite a vulnerable position. Arms tied behind his back, ankles shackled to a spreader bar, his wrists attached to a leather strap around his waist - he wouldn't allow just anyone to put him in such a predicament. No, this was all for Changmin, his favorite, his love.

Changmin had excused himself after finalizing the bindings and securing Yunho from release. And now Yunho waited, alternating between holding his breath and forcing himself to relax.

The door opened and Yunho heard Changmin enter. The maknae walked to the bed and ran a hand over Yunho's hair, fingers trailing down Yunho's neck and across his shoulders. The fingers made their way down in a slow meandering journey towards Yunho's ass, pausing as the other hand joined in to squeeze the pert cheeks gently.

A single finger entered him, and Yunho couldn't help letting out a moan.

Changmin climbed onto the bed then, straddling Yunho's thighs.

Yunho started to wonder at Changmin's silence. The man hardly shut up any other day, but here and now, his self-control was brutal, almost violent in the quiet assault on Yunho's senses. He longed to hear Changmin's voice, needed the praises that normally came with it, but he was getting nothing and it drove him mad.

Yunho felt his cheeks pulled apart, two digits probing deep inside him, spreading him open for what was to come.

A gentle laugh echoed in the room.

Yunho froze. This was not Changmin's laugh.

"Jaejoong?!" Yunho panicked.

"Shhhh... Changmin sent me to take care of you."

"What...? Why would he--?"

Before he could finish the question, Jaejoong pierced Yunho with his cock. Yunho felt himself tighten, squeezing around the hard flesh, and he let out a moan as the tip nudged his prostate.

Yunho's mind whirled with questions even as he gave into the delightful pleasure inside him. Changmin had allowed this? Had asked Jaejoong to do this to him? Yunho had said he would do anything, but he had never considered that this would be part of Changmin's request.

The door opened again; it had to be Changmin this time, coming to watch, or maybe even to relieve Jaejoong of his position. The weight of the bed dipped further as Changmin climbed atop them both. Jaejoong flattened himself along Yunho's body and stilled.

"What are you... What's going on?"

Jaejoong was thrust deeper into Yunho as Changmin penetrated Jaejoong. What kind of desire was this? Changmin wanted a threesome? Why had he just not said so?

"Fuck!" Jaejoong called out. "Your cock is so big."

It was Changmin's turn to laugh, only....

"Yoochun?!" Yunho all but screamed. "What's going on??"

"It's okay, Yunho," Yoochun assured him. "It's what Changmin wants."

"You're still okay with this, yes?" Jaejoong asked.

"I... I don't..." He almost said he didn't know, but then he steeled his resolve. How bad was it, really? These were his friends, and they were all on board with it. Why shouldn't he enjoy himself?

"Well?"

"I'm good," Yunho insisted. "I'm good. Let's continue. For Changmin."

The door opened again. Yunho would be surprised to find out this was Junsoo.

Then a light flashed, blinding Yunho a little, and someone squealed with delight.

"Changmin?!" Why was he taking their picture? What the hell was the point of all this?

"Yunho, you look so delicious all tied up like this," Changmin admitted. "I want to eat you up. But first I have to send this picture to someone."

"What?!"

He could not stop him. The picture was already sent. To whom, he had no idea. Then Changmin joined the group, squeezing Yunho's ass as Jaejoong thrust into him again.

\----------

The phone *pinged* the arrival of a text message. Lee Sooman looked down at his phone and grinned.

"Your friends are up to some wild shenanigans tonight," he told the naked, collared boy in the dog kennel.

"They always are," Junsu answered, scratching his balls.

A cane cracked against the steel of the kennel, sounding into the quiet air.

"I mean... arf?" Junsu corrected himself. He stuck his tongue and panted like a little dog, giving Sooman the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

"That's better." Sooman ran his hand through Junsu's hair, petting him, enjoying the view as Junsu made his ass wiggle. The dog-tail butt plug wagged back and forth with the motion. "We have our own shenanigans planned for tonight, don't we, pup?"

"Arf!"

Having Junsu like this was worth giving in to Changmin's demands for a vacation with the others.

Sooman smiled. It was going to be a lovely weekend.


End file.
